Here's To The Night
by x.alice.massacre.x
Summary: Here’s to the nights we felt alive Here’s to the tears you knew you’d cry Here’s to goodbye, tomorrow’s gonna come to soon.JxA A/H O/S


**Ok, about a week or so ago, when I heard the song Here's to the Night, the idea for this fic had been eating away at me. I know the song is about a one-night stand, but that's now how I heard it. I finally wrote it out today during school and typed it all up when it was finished. It's a one-shot so there will be NO OTHER CHAPTERS!**

**There are a lot of quotes from other songs in here and the list of the ones I used are at the end.**

**My shout-out this time goes to my new friend here, MidnightShadow506672. JRTHMTEEITU ALL THE WAY, BABY. Lol! - Alice xoxo**

**Here's To The Night**

Here's to the nights we felt alive

Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry

Here's to goodbye, tomorrow's gonna come to soon.

-_Here's To The Night _- Eve 6

* * *

It was snowing, the proof was shown in the orange glow of the streetlight and the white blanket of icy-cold fluff on the ground.

It was mid-to-end-December, almost Christmas. As Alice drove down the dark streets, she noticed the colorful lights and festive ornaments on peoples house.

Usually, Alice is excided this time of year but now she was so nervous that she felt like she would faint or something along those lines. On top of that, she was so sad that she could swear to you that her heart was literately in a million pieces, but that was a different story.

As she turned onto Starr Street, she started to look at the numbers on the houses. She was looking for number 24. 2, 4, 6. She couldn't believe she was doing this. 12, 14, 16. They swore they would never see each other again. 22...24. Alice pulled into the driveway, turned the car off, took her seatbelt off, but stopped before she got out. Unfortunately for her, the lights where on inside. She was hoping that he wasn't home so she could get out of it.

Alice leaned her head against the back of her seat and groaned in defeat. It was time. Now or ever. She opened the door, stepped onto the snowy driveway, and walked slowly up the path to the front door, because she needed all the time she could get to compose herself.

She sighed when she got onto the small porch, controlling her breath so she wouldn't start crying, even though she was 98% sure that she would anyway. But what was she afraid of? He had seen her cry a million times.

For the briefest second, Alice was as ready as she could possibly hope to be. She pushed on the doorbell and the exact second after she heard the chime from inside the house, she wanted to run. Run and never come back.

But, just before she got a chance to go anywhere, there was the squeak of the door opening. Already, the tears pricked at her eyes. She blinked the back.

"Alice," he said, surprised. "What are you…how did you…when…" He couldn't think of exactly the right question he wanted to ask.

"I'm sorry," she started, "Rosalie gave me your address. I… I really needed to see you again. I missed you so fucking much, Jasper." A tear escaped and Jasper saw it. He breathed in a quick breath, like a gasp.

"Don't cry, Al, just…come on inside. it's cold and I don't want you to get sick," Jasper said. He opened the door that he was holding open wider and let Alice in. She glanced around the house. There was a nicely decorated Christmas tree in the corner. A few wrapped boxes where placed underneath it already.

"Would you like a drink?" Jasper asked when they got inside, "I could make some coffee or something…"

"That would be great," Alice replied, following Jasper into the kitchen.

"Sit down, it won't be too long." Jasper got things from the cupboards to make some coffee. After he got it started, he sat down at the table next to Alice.

"So… how have you been?" He asked. "Are you still living your dream? Designing clothes for celebrities?"

Alice smiled and nodded. Since she was 12 - 14 years ago - she had been into fashion designing. She had used her best friend, Bella, as a dress-up-doll. Bella had learned to hate it.

"Yeah, it's really amazing. And I love L.A. You should come and visit sometime," she said.

"I'd like that, but I'm always really busy. I work in the Civil War section of a new war museum in Port Angeles, and that place gets a lot more people then you think." The coffee machine turned off, signaling it was done. "You still like it with sugar and flavored cream? I have hazelnut."

"Yeah, hazelnut is my favorite," Alice said. She asked Jasper if he needed help, but he said no so she just waited. A moment later, he came back with a cup for her and one for himself.

"Careful, it's really hot," Jasper said as Alice wrapped her hand around the cup. But since he warned her, she didn't lift it to her mouth yet. When her hand was like that, Jasper noticed a gold band around her fourth finger. "You're married? Does your husband know you're here?"

A sad look came upon Alice's face. For the second time in a short period, she feared crying in front of Jasper.

"That's sort of why I came here," she sighed sadly, hoping she would be able to keep her emotions in check. "About a week before Thanksgiving, my husband died…" she stopped talking and bit on her lower lip so Jasper wouldn't see that it was quivering. He did, however, see how wet her eyes where getting.

"I'm so sorry," Jasper said, taking her hand. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, but thanks. What I was trying to say was, just a week or so ago, I was just sitting around all glum because of my loss and the holidays, I thought to myself, 'when was I the happiest?' and the only time I could think of was when I was with you.

"Then I got even more glum because I was wondering what happened to us. We where the happiest couple I can think of. So many memories where shared between us. I mean…remember that time at the mall? You and me in the dressing rooms…?" Alice was crying now at the loss that had truly pained her the most.

"That's one memory I don't wanna loose. And I never will forget those nights, sometimes I wonder if it was a dream. Remember how you made me crazy? Remember how you made me scream?"

Alice nodded, starting to cry as hard as she did at the funeral. Jasper put his near empty cup on the table and pulled Alice close to him so she could cry into his chest. He stroked his fingers through her hair comfortingly

"I just… I really needed to see you again, Jasper," she said, her voice high from sobs and stifled by his chest.

Jasper pushed Alice away for a second so he could look into her eyes. There was a wet spot on his shirt where the fabric had captured her tears but he didn't really pay attention to that. "Alice, I'd be lying if I told you I didn't miss you too. I really missed your hair in my face, and the way your innocents tasted. I…" he didn't finish what he was saying, he suddenly remembered something. He got up and sort of said "be right back" before going down the hall. He came back just a minute later with a box. He placed it gently on the table in front of Alice before sitting back down.

"What's this?" she asked. Her voice was thick because of the tears.

"Kinda random but… I was looking though my old box of notes, and I found those pictures I took that you where looking for," he said. Alice looked at him for the quickest second before opening the box. She knew exactly what he was talking about. On the top of a cluster of papers, where a whole bunch of pictures. Some in full color, some sepia, some black and white with only the blue in her eyes or the pink of her belly button ring. But, the thing that all of them had in common was that in every one, Alice was in very little or no clothes.

"I remember…" she said, going through them again and again. The tears where coming again, she could tell. "I remember that day so much. God, Jasper. I'm still in lov-"

Alice's sentence was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing repeatedly.

"Shit," Jasper said, running his fingers through his blonde hair. "It's Friday. I totally forgot." He got up and went to answer the door. Alice really didn't want to intrude, but she followed him out to the front room as he opened the door.

"Daddy!" The little girl cried happily when he answered it. She was very pretty. She had dark hair and medium skin but Jasper's green eyes.

"I'll pick her up Sunday night," the woman - it was Maria, Alice knew her years ago - said before leaving. Jasper shut the door and said to the little girl,

"Madi, can you go wait in your room while I talk to my friend? I will make some dinner soon, little darlin'." Jasper kissed her on the cheek and she ran down the hall to her room.

"You have a daughter?" Alice asked.

"Uh, yeah," Jasper said, "Madeline is amazing, though. You can stay for dinner if you want. She'd really like you."

"No, I should be going. I will be around for a few days, though. Do you want my number?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll go get a pen." Jasper left for just a second can came back with a writing implement and a small scrap of paper. He gave it to Alice where she wrote her digits on it before handing it back.

"Well, thank you…" she said, even though she wasn't exactly sure what she was thanking him for. "Goodbye, Jasper."

"Yeah, bye." Alice headed for the door but she barely got a step away before Jasper pulled her back and locked her in a tight but comfortable hug. Alice heard his broken breaths.

A very short moment later, Jasper had to let go. "Thanks so much for coming." He captured her lips with his so softly, that it couldn't possibly consider it a kiss. When they pulled away, Alice could see the wetness underneath and in his eyes.

"Bye, Jasper," Alice said before leaving. More snow had fallen since she had gotten there. She got into her car and started it up and began to drive down the street. She wasn't even able to turn the corner before she pulled over to the side of the road so the sobs could overpower her.

-

After Jasper was sure that Alice was really and truly gone, he sat down on the couch and let the tears he had been trying so desperately to hold in while she was there finally spilled over. He cried silently for a few minutes until he saw that Madi had come into the room. He wiped at his eyes so she wouldn't see, but by then it was too late.

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Does that girl make you sad?" she climbed onto the couch and sat on his lap.

"It's more complicated than just that, but no, darlin' she makes me very, very happy."

"Then why are you crying?" Madi asked, her eyes deep in thought and confusion.

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Iono what that word means. Complicated."

Jasper shook his head, unable to dumb the explanation down to a four-year- olds level. "Maybe you will understand when you get older."

"But, does it mean that she makes you happy, but you are sad because she is gone?"

"Yeah," Jasper said. It was only somewhat of the truth.

"Then bring her back," Madi said before going back into her room.

-

Sunday night after Madi left, Jasper did exactly what she had told him to do. The numbers where already dialed and the phone was pressed to his eat.

"Alice?" He said when she answered. "Are you still in Forks?… Ok, good. I was wondering if you would like to go out to dinner with me tonight." After hearing her answer, Jasper smiled.

* * *

**First of all, Iono is pronounced like "eye-oh-no" or "I don't know."**

**Second here are the songs!**

**Here's To The Night - Eve 6**

**Better Than Me - Hinder**

**Boys of Summer - Don Henley**

**And so many other songs inspired this fic, but I can't think of them all, and you are going to have to think of your own reasons why Jasper and Alice broke up, and why Alice's husband died. **

**Sorry for my long author's notes! R&R - Alice xoxo **


End file.
